


Ace Up His Sleeve

by AHappyPup



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illness tw, i guess luce is technically an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: When Katherine misses a follow-up interview with the boys a few months after the strike, Jack get concerned. But nothing could have prepared him for seeing her like this.





	Ace Up His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr and co-written with ig0tfriends.

Crutchie drummed his fingers on his pant leg, shifting in his seat. "Jack? I should go, I still got more papes to sell--"

“She’ll be here in a bit,” Jack replied, agitation thick in his voice. Katherine’s never been this late, especially for something that had to do with the boys. “She probably just got held up with her editor again.”

"I gotta go," Crutchie insisted, sorrow apparent on his face as he rose. "You know I really wanna do this interview, but fact is, I can't miss dinner again!"

He had to admit, Crutchie eating was more important than an interview any day. “You just goin’ to your regular spot, kid?”

"Yeah, an' I'll be back later if I can," he answered, limping to the door. "I'll be at Grand Central Station."

“I’ll bring Katherine to you once she’s done,” he called. “See you soon.”

"See you," Crutchie smiled, sniffed, and left.

Jack couldn’t help but pace back and forth in Jacobi’s. Katherine was supposed to be here a half hour ago. What could be holding her up? Most of the boys were like Crutchie and still had papes to sell. He hated doing this considering she probably had a deadline too, but it was in the best interest for everyone else. 

“‘Ey guys! Get on back to selling your papes! Meet back here at seven! I’ll go find out where Kath is,” he called from atop his chair.

With a few disgruntled groans, the newsboys of Manhattan headed back to work. Their leader, however, left with a mission to find their missing reporter.

* * *

 

Katherine couldn't believe she was staying home from her interview for something as little as a cold. Yes, she felt miserable, but she owed it to those boys to get their story out. If her mother hadn't confined her to bed, she could have been done with her interviews and ready to type up the best article she's written yet.

But alas, her mother did keep her in bed that morning and afternoon declaring that "a temperature of 101 is much too high to be interviewing with, Katherine Ethel." Figuring it would do her no good to argue with her mother again at the moment, Katherine curled up into her quilts and tried to sleep. She reasoned it would help her anyway if she got rid of her other pesky little symptoms before the interview.

She awoke several hours later to a light rapping on the window. Her tired eyes were drawn to a concerned Jack. She couldn't imagine what she looked like, but it was easy to tell it was different from what the boy was used to. With all the energy she possessed, Katherine crawled out of bed and over to her small reading nook, covers still draped over her shoulders. Not wanting to let him or the cool air in, she cracked the window. "Hey, stranger."

“Hey,” Jack replied, eyes running over Katherine. He couldn’t believe how bad she looked. No wonder she had missed the interviews. He shifted in his spot. “The boys missed ya.”

“Just the boys?” Katherine teased and gave a small laugh, which inevitably turned into a coughing fit. “Sorry,” she murmured, covering her mouth with her blanket.

“Ya got nothin’ to apologize for,” Jack said gently, and slowly climbed down from the window. “D’you want anythin’? I could get you some milk--”

“No!” she answered a bit too quickly. She saw the hurt in his eyes before realizing what she’d done. “Jack, I don’t want you getting this. You and the boys don’t need whatever this is.”

Jack slunk back to the ledge, leaning against it. She was right; they would have enough to deal with come winter. “D’you know what it is?”

Katherine shook her head. “Probably just a bad cold or the flu. Had a fever this morning, and my head and stomach hurt. Makes sense,” she replied tiredly.

He nodded shortly. “I’m gonna stay with you. The whole night.”

“You’re going to get sick,” she protested weakly.

He patted the window seat. “I’ll stay right ‘ere.”

“Uh huh,” Katherine teased. “And when my mother comes by to check on me? I don’t think she’d take too kindly to you being in my window.”

Jack looked around the room. “I’ll….I’ll hide under one a your blankets.”

“I think she’ll notice,” she laughed. However, her laugh turned into a rougher, yet still unproductive coughing fit than before. “Tired.”

“Go to sleep,” Jack whispered. “Ya need it.”

She nodded. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Goodnight, Ace,” he smiled, even though he knew she couldn’t see it through the darkness. “You’ll be better in no time. Believe me.

If only that were the truth.

* * *

 

“So no interview, huh?”

Race sat in one of the chairs at Jacobi’s, his legs stretched out as he pondered the disappearance of their favorite reporter.

“We got our pusses in the papes, didn’t we? Ain’t that enough?” 

Race shot Mush a glance after he was done speaking. “I ain’t mad about the interview,  _ Mush _ . Ain’t you thinkin’ about Katherine? If what Jack told us was true--”

“Then she’s got typhoid,” Specs concluded, staring down at the floor. “Which means no seein’ her. At all.”

Crutchie rapped his crutch on the table, trying to get all the newsies out of their daze. “Cheer up, fellas! Katherine will be better in no time. I’m sure of it.”

Jack suddenly walked into Jacobi’s looking tired and weary as he had the last few days. He couldn’t stop worrying about her. When he dropped by this afternoon, her fever was even higher; and she looked as exhausted as if she had worked all day. She told him they were getting a doctor is she wasn’t better in the next day or two. Even that couldn't ease his mind because it meant she’d be sick for another day or two.

“So what’s the verdict, Jacky boy?” Race stood up, leaning on the table.

“Still sick. High fever, really bad headache. Worse than yesterday,” he mumbled.

“So does she got typh--?” Specs didn’t finish as Race shot him a look and a shake of the head. They didn’t need to worry Jack more.

“Doctor’s coming tomorrow, or the next day. Just hope it’s nothing too bad.” She had to be able to fight off whatever was making her so sick. She was strong enough to keep him in New York, a little bug shouldn’t be able to keep her out for this long.

“It’s probably nothin’, Jack,” Crutchie spoke up to reassure his friend. He made a face at all the looks that the other newsies gave him. “ _ What _ ?”

“Well you know what happened to the last ki-” 

“Come on, Specs. You’ve been enough help. Let’s go for a walk,” Albert said before moving Specs towards the door. “We’ll see y’all at supper time!”

“Yeah, see ya!” some newsies called while Race muttered, “Big mouth.”

"What's Specs going on about?" a small voice called as it entered the diner. "Another girl wasn't impressed by his spinning on the paper trick?"

"Hey Les. Davey," Henry greeted as he let them over to a chair.

Davey shook Henry's hand and whispered in his ear, "How's Jack doing? How's  _ she _ doing?"

"Not good. Jack said she's feeling worse. And well, you can see how he's dealing." Jack was sitting hunched over in his chair. His fingers kept tapping on his knee, his gaze unfocused. "He needs a distraction. Sold all his papes in record time just so he could check on her."

“I knew you could do it, Jack!” Les crowed, running over to him. “Selling all your papes in an hour. They don’t call you cowboy fer nothing!”

“Yeah!” Crutchie joined in, but caught all the glances the other newsies gave him, and sank back down in his chair to mutter something about the day not being worth it if they were all moping about something that was bound to get better.

Jack managed a small smile. “Guess you’re right, kid. You finish selling yours?”

“No,” Les shook his head. “But I took some of Davey’s.”

“Come on, let’s finish you off.” Jack got out of his chair and gave Les a small ruffle of the hair. “You and me workin’s together, we’ll finish you in ten minutes.”

* * *

 

It had been four days, and Katherine still wasn’t feeling any better. But this- this was different. 

When she awoke that morning, the first thing she noticed was the wet feeling on her face. Had she been crying? She touched the liquid and realized it was a crimson red. Panic began to settle in. She attempted to get up and go to her mother, but found she didn’t have the energy. She settled for banging on the back wall of her bedroom to draw in her sister.

Kate Pulitzer soon hurried into her oldest daughter’s room and took in the sight. Her namesake was in a bit of a panic. Blood flowed freely from her nose, and she looked as though she was ready to cry. “Hey, Kitty, what’s going on here?” She smoothed back some of Katherine’s hair, making sure to get a feel for her forehead. “You’re burning up, baby.”

“I woke up and there was blood all over,” Katherine tried to explain while focusing on keeping her strong, firm outward appearance. It had to be simply a minor illness, right?

Kate grabbed a handkerchief from her housecoat pocket and used it to stem the bleeding. “Hold that up against your nose. And don’t lean your head back. I know you don’t like it, but I think we need to call the doctor,“ she said as helped her daughter.

At this point, she would do anything to stop the bleeding at least. Katherine took the handkerchief, pressing it up against her nose as hard as she could.

“Do you think you could make it to Luc- the spare bedroom to lie down in while the maid cleans up your bed?” she asked, trying to be as soothing as possible.

“Y-yes, I think so,” Katherine spoke in muffled tones as she began to sit up, still holding the cloth against her face. She almost asked what Jack would do if he didn’t find her in her room, but kept that question to herself.

“Come here, baby. Lean on me,” Kate cooed as she helped Katherine stand. Katherine felt weak on her feet and was thankful for her mother’s support. Slowly, they walked through the bathroom into Lucille’s former room. If she hadn’t been so sick, she’d probably feel like crying. Her sister’s death still felt fresh almost two years later. “Sit up and we’ll get you settled in.”

She took her place on the bed, the reality of the situation hitting her like a wave brought in by the storming ocean. Katherine, who was never, _ ever _ frightened by anything that life dared to sneak past her, slowly became dumbstruck as she pondered over what this sickness could mean. It wasn’t-- _ it couldn’t be _ .

But in fact it was. An hour later after plenty of poking and prodding with various instruments, the doctor gave her the one diagnosis she never wanted to hear.

Katherine stared into space, wondering  _ how on earth _ she could tell Jack.

She did not have to wait that long. Despite her fears, Jack did figure out the house for himself, and found the window leading to Lucille’s bedroom. By then, Katherine was lying in bed, clutching at her blankets.

Jack gently knocked on the window, waiting for her to let him in. “What ya doing in here, sweetheart?”

“Mama moved me to this room,” she sniffed. “I woke up and….was more sick than I thought.”

Jack’s face softened with concern. “Did the doctor come?”

“Yes,” she spoke, her voice terse. “He did.”

He didn’t like the way this was sounding. “And?”

“And he said….” She hated the way her mouth suddenly failed and went dry despite the words she was going to say.

Jack ran a comforting hand through her hair. “You can tell me. Whatever it is, it’ll be okay.”

“Typhoid fever.” 

Jack’s heart dropped to the floor. He knew what this disease could do. It’s what took his father. There was no way he was going to let it take his ace. Despite his efforts a tear tried to creep out of his eye. “Are they sure?”

"Positive," her voice trembled slightly with bitterness, and she cut off before her feelings engulfed her.

Jack opened his arms to pull her into his arms. “We’ll get through this, sweetheart.” He held her close, his heart breaking even more when he felt her tears against his shirt. “Promise.”

"No!" she suddenly shrieked, jerking away from him. "Jack. Jack, you can't touch me," she whispered. "I won't have you or-or anyone else getting this."

“I’m not gonna get sick,” he reassured, running his hand over her shoulder. He moved to where he was sitting up against her headboard. “Just lay your head down and try to relax. Worrying’s only going to make you feel worse.”

Katherine slowly laid back down, nuzzling his chest as she settled down. “You’re sure you’re not going to get sick?”

“I’m the toughest newsie in Manhattan. I don’t get sick,” he said, acting teasingly powerful. “Don’t you worry bout me. You just worry about gettin’ better.” 

"The boys, too," Katherine let out a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering as they closed, drowsy with sleep.

“Mhm,” he hummed. “Now, shhh. Sleep.” Jack kept a soothing hand running up and down her side. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Katherine mumbled, curling up. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack was silent for a few minutes after that. He kept his hand rubbing small circles into her back and let her relax. Soon, she was fast asleep, comfortably for the first time in a few days. He hated himself for leaving her, but he needed to get back to the circulation center for the afternoon papes. He gently picked Katherine off his chest and laid her back in bed. After he tucked her back in under the warm blanket, he kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow, Ace.”

“For sure.”

* * *

 

"I ain't ever seen her like this, Dave."

Jack had finally taken up Davey's offer for dinner at his place, if nothing more than to distract himself. However, it wasn't really working. Katherine's deteriorating health still seemed to be the only thing on his mind. Especially after this afternoon.

Davey was silent, picking at his food distractedly. 

“She couldn’t even pick herself off the floor to get back to bed she’s so weak.”

"Mm-hm," Davey scooped up his food and shoved it into his mouth. He glanced up at Jack with his eyes and swallowed, grabbing his napkin. "Jack, worrying wont do her any good right now."

"Then what will?!" Jack asked, exasperated. "The medicine that doctor gave her ain't even making her feel better! It's been almost two weeks! There ain't nothing we can do."

"We can," Davey countered. "We can support her. Help her in every way we can. Bring her things, talk to her, anything we can do to make her feel like everything will be okay!" He clenched the napkin in his fist and exhaled deeply. 

Jack immediately noticed his friend’s change attitude. “Are  _ you _ okay, Dave?” 

"Yeah," Dave leaned back in his chair, letting go of the napkin. "Yeah, I'm alright Jack." Jack raised an eyebrow at his friend. There was something he wasn’t telling him. 

"I'm fine!" Dave met Jack's eyes, insistent. "What's Katherine's most favorite things in the world? We could get her....new paper! Or the newsies could....Do something."

“I was thinking about scraping money for that chocolate she likes, but she’s barely been able to eat,” Jack murmured as he rubbed at his eyes. “I want to get her a book, but I’m not sure what to get her.”

"A book, great!" Davey stood up at once. "Let's get her a book. Wonderful idea, Jack."

Jack uncovered his eye for a second to give his friend a blank stare. “Dave, shops are closed. Where you going?”

Dave froze, and awkwardly picked up one of the plates. “I’m just….going to clean this!”

Jack simply shook his head and got back to thinking of which book to get Katherine.

* * *

 

Joseph Pulitzer sat bedside reading articles as his oldest daughter slept. Had she been awake, he probably would have made an excuse to leave. But alas, she was sleeping fitfully, a compress clinging to her forehead in an attempt to cool down the relentless fever. 

Pulitzer was struggling to focus on the articles, when something interesting caught his eye. A small journal was hidden on the side of the bed, between the frame and her bedside table.  Pulitzer reached for the book and began inspecting it. It smelled like Katherine’s perfume and ink.

Fresh ink.

As his fingers flipped through the more recent pages, his anger grew and grew. At least 10 of the 12 entries that had been written since Katherine fell ill mentioned Jack Kelly. And almost all of those entries mentioned Jack being in his house. And it seemed as though the boy always visited at the same hour every night when there was no one up to watch Katherine.

Well Mr. Kelly had a surprise for him tonight.

* * *

 

“Jack! Jack, where’re ya goin’?”

“To find a bed!” Jack threw the lie back over his shoulder to Crutchie, who didn’t believe him for a second.

“You got a bed,” Crutchie reminded him. “Your ‘penthouse’, remember?”

“Going to find a warmer blanket!” he lied again. “Getting colder you know! And maybe a book.” The second part wasn’t exactly a lie. He had a book. Just not for himself. 

“A book,” Crutchie stated. “A book. Not….I dunno, food? Ya might as well buy anothah pair a pants if you’re gonna buy a book!”

"Look, I'll be back later! Just save a roll for me at supper!" Jack called as he ran off to dodge any more questions. He didn't want to waste any more time. He only had about an hour to spend with Katherine while the Pulitzers ate dinner. If he was lucky, he might be able to get her to eat a little and read some of this new book to her.

Half a mile away, Pulitzer had chosen the seat by the door, angling himself so he would have a clear view of the window and Jack Kelly.

Jack stealthily climbed up the fire escape in his usual fashion. The Pulitzers were eating as usual, though Jack did not notice there was a missing member until it was too late. With the flick of his wrist, Katherine's bedroom window opened. "Ace, sweetheart, you awake?" he asked as he began to climb through the window.

“She’s sleeping,” Pulitzer rose from the chair. “As you should be doing, Mr. Kelly.”

“Mr.Pulitzer, uh-hello,” Jack said trying to hide the fear and anxiety he felt seeing the one person that was _ not  _ by any means supposed to be in here. She had reassured him that no matter what her father wouldn’t be in here. “Wrong fire escape,” he blurted, trying to come up with a reason that could keep them both out of trouble with the man.

“I’m sure,” Pulitzer stated, a beat going by. “Can you find your way home in the dark? I’m sure no one else would want to find a newsboy breaking into their fire escape.”

Jack nodded and slowly crawled back out of Katherine’s window. He wasn’t sure what to expect the next time he came to visit, but he knew it wouldn’t be good.

The locked window was answer enough for him.

* * *

 

It had been five days since Pulitzer locked Jack out. He’s tried to visit one other time, but was greeted with the same locked window. Katherine tried to get out of bed to unlock it for him, but she looked so exhausted just standing he didn’t dare to have her cross the floor. He swore to her that he’d find a way inside.

That’s when a certain Darcy Reid approached him with a plan just crazy enough to work.

“... You’ll stand outside waiting and once we’re alone in the bedroom Mr. Jacobs will let you in through the window.”

Jack gave Darcy a suspicious glance. “Why are you helping us? Ain’t you supposed to be one of Katherine’s suitors or somethin’?” 

Darcy shook his head. “Kitty’s been my best friend since we were children, and I have no romantic feelings towards her. You make her happy; I’m willing to do anything to keep a smile on her face. And after the last few days, she could use a smile...”

“There isn’t another way, Jack!” Davey put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Trust me. This’ll work.”

"I hope so," Jack said dubiously.

* * *

 

"Have you seen her since she got sick?" Darcy asked Davey as they walked towards the front of the Pulitzer house. Jack was standing at his position near Katherine's fire escape waiting for the sign from the boys. Now all they had to do was get past Mrs. Pulitzer.

"No." Davey shook his head. "Jack's only been telling me about her, that's all."

"She wasn't doing well at all yesterday. It's getting really bad," Darcy said solemnly. "She's not the perky reporter you're used to."

"I know what typhoid does to people," he said a little quieter.

“Have you had it?” Darcy asked matching Davey’s tone.

“No,” Davey paused, and then cleared his throat. “My...cousin.”

“Oh-” he said, slightly startled by the fact. “Sorry for your loss.”

Davey nodded, trying to brush away his thoughts of Ava. “Thanks.”

“Were you close?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes,” he admitted.

Darcy simply gave a reassuring pat on the back. He had that same fear of Katherine leaving them, but would never let it show. “Katherine will get well. She’s strong,” he said even if he wasn’t entirely sure.

Davey blew out the air through his cheeks. “I know she is.”

“Now let’s get Jack up there before he dies of anxiety.” Darcy straightened his shoulders and smoothed out the suit jacket he let Davey borrow. “You remember the plan, right?”

“Yes,” Davey stood up as straight as he could. “I work at  _ The Sun _ . I’m a friend of Katherine’s, and you.”

“I’ll get us into the bedroom and you’ll help Jack up the fire escape. Let’s go.”

Darcy gave a sharp knock to the Pulitzer’s front door. “Hello, ma’am. I’m here to see Mrs. Pulitzer,” he said to the maid who opened the door,

“Yes, sir,” The maid answered, and ran to fetch the older woman. Kate Pulitzer hurried to meet Darcy in minutes, worry still etched on her face.

“Is everything okay, Mrs. Pulitzer?” Darcy asked, noting that she looked more worried than usual. “Did something happen?”

Mrs. Pulitzer shook her head. “She’s delirious, somewhat. Sleeping.”

“Is it okay if we go up and see her?” he asked. “We won’t disturb her, it’s just our friend David here has been pretty worried. He hasn’t gotten to see her since she fell ill.”

Davey nodded, taking off his hat. “Yes ma’am,” he added. “We’re all missing her back at the office.”

Mrs. Pulitzer inspected Davey. "You're a friend from one of the papers? I haven't seen you around before," she noted.

“I haven’t visited,” Davey quickly added. “I’ve been….away. Covering the news in Upstate New York.”

Mrs. Pulitzer nodded, the answer satisfying enough for her. “Go on up, but Darcy could you please be a dear and check her temperature for me? And if she’s awake get her to drink something? She hasn’t had anything all day.”

Darcy nodded. “Of course. Come on, David.”

Davey followed Darcy, trying not to stare at the opulent adornments hanging on the walls. The two climbed up the stairs, entering Katherine’s bedroom. Now was the time to put their plan into action.

* * *

 

Katherine was only vaguely aware of the two figures entering her room. She first assumed it was her mother and possibly her father- her illness seemed to have brought them closer the same way Lucille’s had. But the hand that reached for her forehead wasn’t her mother’s, small and slightly wrinkling, or her father’s, large and powerful. 

This hand was smooth and felt rather cool in comparison to her burning body. Her tired eyes opened slightly further, though she still couldn’t tell who was there until he spoke.

“Hi, Kitty.”

He may have spoken more, everything seemed to have gone fuzzy. The next thing she knew there was a thermometer in her mouth, and the other figure crossing over to her window. Darcy was speaking again, but she still couldn’t comprehend anything beyond the word “surprise”. She was too busy picking at the loose thread on her sheet.

She didn’t even notice the third figure approach her bed until he spoke.

“What happened to you, Ace?”

His words rang loud and clear. She drifted her eyes slowly from her thread friend to her beau. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but her mind was still cloudy and her body too exhausted to do anything. 

She could vaguely understand that he wanted to read, and she gave a small nod of approval. Only ten minutes later she found she couldn’t keep it up. Her eyes closed from exhaustion. But before she drifted completely, his voice rang soft yet clear one last time as he kissed her head.

“I love you.”

And for just one second, the intense pain seemed to cease.

* * *

 

Though he greatly appreciated Darcy sneaking Jack into the house, he needed to go by himself again. There was something about having your best friend and your girl’s pseudo brother in the room that made the visits a bit less close than he would have liked. Even if she still couldn’t get out of bed, it would still be nice to see her by herself.

But when he does finally arrive to the window, he finds a surprising sight: she was sitting up and reading. After a quick peek around to make sure there were no other Pulitzers in the room, he gave a swift knock on her window. When Katherine caught sight of him, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. To even more his surprise, she was getting up and coming over to window- yes slower than she normally would have, but she was still weak from the general malaise of being on bedrest for four weeks.

With only the slightest difficulty, she managed to open the window, subsequently giving Jack a huge hug. “I missed you so much,” she whispered into his ear.   

"I did too," Jack could barely hide his joy at the sight of Katherine actually walking around. "We were all worried, but me mosta all."

“You don’t have to worry much longer,” Katherine reassured, clinging tight to his chest. “The doctor said my fever should break in the next few days.”

"Good," was all Jack uttered as he stroked her back. "I was so..."

“I know,” she murmured. “I was too...”

They sat there holding each other for the longest time until a chill came through the window. “Come on, Ace,” he said crawling through the window, then moving to pick her back up. “Don’t need you getting sick again.” She only protested a little he moved them into her bed.

The comfortable silence returned again for a few minutes until Katherine’s coughs started again. Jack rubbed on her back soothingly and helped however he could. “Thank you,” she murmured once it was over.

He didn’t saw anything, just gave a warm smile and continued rubbing in silence.

“...Did you mean what you said last week?” she asked quietly. 

His eyes flickered. "What did I say, 'xactly?"

“That you love me,” she said, nervously biting on her lip in fear that maybe it had just been a fever dream. That it never actually happened.

His eyes softened, and he took her hand, holding it as gently as the wing of a dove. "I did mean it. Still do. I always will."

“So that wasn’t just a dream?” she asked, her eyes, brimming with tears.

“No, sweetheart,” he murmured kissing her neck. “I improve the headline, but I ain’t gotta improve my feelings ‘bout you.”

“Ever the romantic,” Katherine mumbled, a thin smile crossing her face. God, he was glad to see that smile back.

“Sometimes, the truth is romantic.” Jack held her hand tight in his own, happy this moment was actually happening. 

She looked up at him, squeezing her hand. “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too, Ace.” The last four weeks had practically been hell, but to know that it ended up like this? He would do it all over again.

* * *

Jacobi’s was bursting with energy. Another day’s papers were sold and supper was aplenty. Loud chatter filled the small space, all newsies of Manhattan accounted for, enjoying themselves after a successful day. They didn’t think their evening could be going any better when someone burst through the door.

“I heard a certain set of newsies were waiting to be interviewed.”

The newsies’ heads turned, and several whooped for joy, getting up from their seats. “Katherine!”

The young reporter’s face glowed in health and happiness as she saw the boys. “I realize I’m a little late for this interview, but you must forgive me,” she said with a light smile. 

The boys all gave her a chorus of “It’s no problem!” and “You was sick, what could you do?” while they all crowded around her. 

“Who’re ya gonna interview first?” one newsie asked, and everyone began shouting again. 

Katherine shook her head, she was back with the boys she loved the most. How she had survived without them for a month, she wasn’t sure. But what she was sure of?

 

 

 


End file.
